Thunder
Thunder is a High School student in OC Academy. He is currently in 11th Grade and is a Prefect. He is in a relationship with Aki Marron. Appearance Thunder has thigh-length golden hair and sapphire blue eyes that always seem to have an absent look. He can usually be found wearing what is essentially an overly large white towel gown that touches the floor and has sleeves which are far too long, thus covering every part of his body from the neck down. On top of that, he wears a light blue neck cloth with a tie underneath, reminiscent of the female sailorfuku of Japan, adding to his already feminine appearance. Underneath the gown he wears nothing, but hides various tattoos branded on him during his time as a white slave. Personality Thunder is a quiet individual who speaks when he's spoken to and does so in a formal, albeit rather absent, manner. He can hold a more coherent conversation with Aki, and seems to enjoy her company to the point of near co-dependency. He's intelligent and a quick learner, and proven to be quite agile and fast, though he has PE listed as a weak subject due to lack of participation. History Thunder was born into the Slave Trade as Lion 105. He was raised in a very disciplined way by his first master, before being sold on to a very cruel master and branded Ring 18463. He was frequently abused by his master, who thought he was a female, and his master's son, who became quite attracted to him and sexually abused him on discovering he was male. He was eventually sold on into a trail of short bursts of ownership until he ended up as Electric 7 on a very small plantation just outside the city. This master was eventually discovered and arrested, and Thunder was directed to OC Academy and given his robe to keep warm and help him evade the Reapers. Trivia *Thunder's name is derived from Electric 7, as there are seven letters in the word thunder and it's associated with electricity. This is a common way of naming freed slaves. *Both Thunder and Centruga Orion have the day they enrolled listed as their birthday, as neither of them know their birthday, and Thunder doesn't even know if he's really 17 *Thunder is a "Jageki" type of human, meaning that he has to have a love or a master or he'll die through one way or another. However, if they truly have a love or a caring master, even if they don't know it or deny it, they cannot get past the Schrodinger State, and will come back to life. *Thunder doesn't wear shoes. EVER. Tropes *Dude Looks Like a Lady. Resulted in quite a few problems, particularly on the Ring farm *Dropped a Bridget on Him - Almost makes you feel sorry for Ring Master's son. ALMOST *Hair of Gold - A rare male example *Blue Eyes - Innocent Blue Eyes, to be exact *Pyjama-clad Hero - Not so much pyjamas as a towel robe, but it still counts, as he sleeps in it too *Mark of Shame - His branding tattoos are permanent, marking him out forever as a white slave, which also makes it a Slave Brand *Slave Collar - According to what he told Aki, he used to wear one of these during his time on the ring farm. *Because You Were Nice to Me - Aki was nice to Thunder, so Thunder became loyal to her. So very loyal *Bishonen - With hair like that, there's no questioning it Category:Male Category:11th Grade Category:High School Category:Jymaru Category:Human Category:Student